Wireless devices have become increasingly prevalent in society. Devices are often used for one-way or two-way communications. However, wireless devices also have found utility as information gathering devices. For example, wireless devices can be used to access the Internet. However, wireless devices have not been utilized to provide real-time information relating to information that is only useful when conveyed in real-time. For example, weather alerts in the form of, for example, severe weather warnings or watches are issued by weather services such as the United States National Weather Service. If such alerts are not received in real-time, they are not helpful to persons who may need to evacuate or take precautions. Thus, there is a need to provide the capability to transmit weather alerts, in real-time, to a wireless device.